The adventures of Flynn
by omegastick
Summary: Ah yes, that fatefull day in the prison cell. How could I ever forget." - Flynn, Chapter ? Flynn was brought up in chorrol. One day he was out on the Orange road when he met a stranger, The next he was in a prison cell with a dark elf taunting him. This
1. how it all started

The Adventures of Flynn

**Author notes: **This is my first fanfic. It may be a bit much for me to handle for my first but I'm gonna have go anyway.

Chapter 1: how it all started

I was only nine when I took an interest in adventuring. Well, it was combat of most sorts, but it lead to adventuring. I was out on one of my many camping trips with my father, I always loved them. We would go just south of my home town, chorrol, into the lush forests that surrounded it. Even in the winter, when all the leaves had fallen off the tree's, there would be a layer of snow, covering the forest like a soft, white blanket. These trips often involved us going without much equipment, and could last for over a week. Thus, we would often have to hunt for food.

That's where the archery comes in. Once, on a sunny Loredas in the middle of sun's height when we were about a days worth of walking away from the camp, My father fell ill. Thankfully he knew enough about alchemy to know of a cure. This cure would take days to make though, So I would have to hunt alone until the potion was ready. The first day I went out with my father's oak bow and after about 20 minutes of searching I found a herd of deer. I readied my bow and prepared to strike. I had been taught the basics of wielding most weapons, just not a war hammer because I couldn't lift one of those (how those Orcs and Nords to wield them still baffles me today).

My heart raced _I _hadn't killed a living thing before, I had only had my father leaning around me, holding my onto hands and controlling the bow. I closed my eyes and let go of the back of the bow. I quickly opened my eyes, looking to see whether or not I had killed a deer. I had. There was a herd of deer bouncing away from me like rabbits, I always wondered why they ran like that. In the place where the now bouncing herd of deer had been there was a lone deer lying on it's side. It had an iron arrow lodged in it's neck. It was only small, a child perhaps, but it was surely dead. I used a knife from the camp we had set up to cut off the meat from it, and an enchanted sack to carry the meat back. The sack's enchantment was a fairly strong heating spell to cook the food by the time you had carried it for a minutes.

By the time I got back the food was cooked, we both devoured the food and my father carried on making the now bubbling potion. A week later we were back home, my father fully recovered, and me happily playing with my toy sword. You may be wondering why I haven't mentioned my mother, The truth is she died when I was 2. Bandits destroyed the village I lived in and killed about half of the townspeople. Oh yes, I didn't always live in Chorrol. I was brought up in the small town of wispshire until I was two (when the village was pillaged, forgive the pun). It was a small town, with only 20 or so people, but we were a friendly village.

But back to my mother. She had very dark brown hair and deep blue eyes, a lot like me. She grew her hair down to her shoulders and had a habit of scratching her head vigorously when she was worried or was asked a question she didn't know he answer to, well apparently, as I said I didn't know her properly because she died when I was two. My father had short black hair and was fairly chunky, not fat, just chunky. He loved sport, especially outdoor survival, and was a great cook.

As for me, I have fairly long, dark brown, relatively straight hair and I have mothers deep blue eyes. I have an interest in outdoor survival like my father but I tend not to like the particularly active sports. I'm 21 now and I still live in Chorrol, but I would occasionally travel to Bruma. I have a lot of nord friends there, but you would be surprised how hard it is for an imperial to get nord friends.


	2. Mythic dawn

The Adventures of Flynn

**Author Notes: **Sorry for the shortness of the last chapter, it looks so much bigger in open-office.

Chapter 2: Mythic dawn

I was walking home enjoying the scenery on the way home from Bruma. The trees are lovely along the orange road, They are all Lush and green, Beautiful. Anyway, While I was looking at the tree's I wasn't noticing a robed figure walking beside me.

"Hello," He greeted. Shocked by the fact that this man had seemingly came out of nowhere I promptly turned around.

"Wut," I muttered. Seriously, I need better manners. But thankfully seeming to not notice my terrible manners he introduced himself,

"I am Alfarin." His voice seemed rather muffled from behind a mask that I didn't notice until then.

'Alfarin'... That name seemed familiar.

"_Where have I heard that name before... Not a friend of my father's, I think. But I definitely remember my father talking about that name" _I thought.

He always loved to talk about things that had been in the news. He would read newspapers for hours on end, and then sit me on is lap and give me the bottom line of what had happened. I always hated reading the news, but I enjoyed the stories. Perhaps that's where I heard that name from.

Then it hit me, _'Assassination plans revealed by ex-member of cult'_. It was a headline in the Black Horse Courier. This was the man, Alfarin revealed a plan to assassinate one of the emperors sons. I knew that this man was creepy, with the talking from behind a mask and all, but seriously.

"_He must want something to be sticking with me for this long," _I thought to myself.

"Oh, hi, I'm Flynn," I replied, still wondering what it was he wanted. There was a short silence.

"I have important information for you," He stated before signalling me over to a nearby cave. I followed.

Inside the dark musty cave there was: a table, two stools, a wardrobe, a bedroll and some lighting. By the looks of things this is the man's home, if he is a man after all. For all I know he could be a khajit or even a goblin with the way he is dressed. Covered in head to foot in dark red mostly torn cloths and robes and a fairly large patch. He wore a black and dark grey 'mask' across his face, although it was more like another torn cloth.

He pointed to one of the stools and beckoned me over.

He started talking, "It is safer in here."

"Why is this so important?" I asked. He cleared his throat in preparation.

"I used to belong to the cult that has been assassinating the emperors sons, it was known as the mythic dawn. As you may or may not know I left them, along with some valuable information. I had the documents that showed the exact plan of one of the assassinations. I showed the to the imperial legion and this earned me the favour of the emperor. Although they were not able to stop the assassination they didn't kill me, just throw me in jail for a few years. However the mythic dawn were not so kind, they plan to kill me."

"How does this all relate to me?" I asked.

"All in good time my friend," he replied.

He began again to tell me of his adventure, "I broke out of the jail, knowing that they would not hesitate to break into jail to kill me. The robes I am wearing now is my old mythic dawn uniform, it was the only piece of clothing, other than the prisoner uniform, that I could bear the weight of to take out with me. You see, space is not a problem for me, only weight. The pouch on my right here has a spell cast on it. Made by the ayleids to carry large amounts of gold it has a portal to a very large dimension in it, and if you use the correct spell on it, it can take out any object that you have put in it. But back on topic, I have a secret mole working in the mythic dawn working for me. Only I know of him, because surely if I told anyone else word would get out and the mythic dawn would kill him. He has found of a plan to kill the emperor while he passes through a secret set of tunnels underneath the imperial city. That's where you come in, I have prayed to the nine and they have directed me to you."

I kicked a stone off ledge that I hadn't noticed until now and it crashed into other rocks, making a very loud noise.

"Quiet, they could hear us," Alfarin said.

"'They'" I repeated.

"The mythic dawn," Alfarin said, "I suspect that they are following me.

There was a bang on the mouldy wooden door of the cavern.

"That's them, quick, this way," Alfarin whispered, pointing to a hole in the wall. We quickly ran over to the hole and squeezed in, after the initial squeeze the mini-cave was fairly large. It was as dark and damp as he previous area, if not more so, and it was ridden with rats. Alfarin quickly tapped the pouch on his side and pulled out of it an iron longsword and an iron dagger.

Giving me the dagger he said, "take this. They wont hesitate to kill you, act the same to them."

The door burst open and men dressed in similar clothes to Alfarin swarmed in. The only difference between their uniforms and Alfarin's were that they had metal, slightly scary looking, masks. Alfarin uttered some words and cast a spell. He charged out and killed three of them within the first ten seconds of him being there. By the time I had managed to squeeze out of the mini-cave Alfarin was covered in blood and there were five mythic dawn soldiers on the floor, dead. He was still pitted against two of them, everyone in a fencing-like stance. I quickly sneaked over towards the exit of the cavern, being careful not to get caught in the crossfire of the fight raging on to my left. After I had managed to sneak to the side of the room it was a one on one duel, and I was nearly hit by a mythic dawn member that had been flung across the room with a spell. I saw the mythic dawn member lunge for Alfarin as he let down his block to prepare for a powerful strike. I leaped forward, simply by instinct, and drew my dagger.

I was in mid-air, I had my dagger out and time had seemingly stopped. It was the feeling that I was going to take human life. I knew it straight away, a horrible feeling welled up inside my stomach. Just like when you had stole something as a child. That horrible feeling of guilt. I had time in my own world to contemplate what I was about to do. I had my dagger moving with great speed to the mythic dawn member. I suddenly felt he dagger plunge into the flesh of the mythic dawn member. I noticed that I had my dagger in his neck, right in his windpipe. I saw his body jerk back, suffocating. But it was only then did I realise I was too late, when his arm moved out of the way I saw a sword plunged into Alfarin's stomach. The body of the mythic dawn member fell to the ground. I was a murderer.

When I got outside with a dying Alfarin I saw him drop to the ground.

"Take these," He wheezed as he handed me a scroll and his pouch.

"They will come in great use to you."

I took them and just as I attached the pouch to my side he casted a spell, uttering the words

"stop them."


End file.
